


After Midnight

by rankarana



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, also saki and manami are in there a bit too., natsuki gets her adoring predominantly butch harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: Enjin pride themselves on their deep bonds, their mutual trust, their sense of duty, and how if they do anything, they go the whole goddamn way and commit to it. And yeah, there's nothing half-assed about the way any of her bandmates feel about her, and Natsuki knows that.She just wishes they weren't all freaking bullies when it comes to getting her engine going.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> a wise woman once said: in order to top it, you have to bottom it.

Call her a sap (all her friends do) but Natsuki likes shit like holding hands in bed. It’s not like she _needs_ it, but it helps it feel intimate, and nice, and like you’re doing it with someone who actually cares, which is what the point of sex is, right?

“That’s good… mm.”

Ryo thinks she’s lying through her teeth and Natsuki only says that so it doesn’t sound like she doesn’t sleep with groupies, but screw what Ryo thinks.

“Oh, you like that?” Ryo dips her tongue a little lower, and then gives a _nice_ flick up, and Nat grabs her hand a little tighter.

“I’ve liked it for the last three years, but you’re still good.”

(Also, for the record, no, Ryo, she did not fuck that girl in Saitama, you have no evidence and you’re just jealous--)

Ryo looks up at her with a grin… or at least, she thinks it’s a grin. It’s kind of hard to tell, because right now Ryo’s mouth and some of her nose is hidden by her pussy, and the effect of all this is that Ryo ends up being weirdly _enigmatic_ whenever she eats her out. Her eyes aren’t that expressive, and she doesn’t get mad or happy or anything else as easily or obviously as anyone else who’s been in Natsuki’s box, so it ends up making her like some mysterious pussy-masked rogue.

“Hn.”

“What’s up?”

“No, nothing, it just… feels good.” Normally she can put the pussyface out of her mind, but it’s not going. She can only see Ryo’s face as insanely funny right now.

“Normally you’re a little more enthusiastic. Rough day?”

“Uh, pretty normal… Saki asked me to do something with her hair.”

“The girl needs it.” There’s a little pause before each of Ryo’s responses, a few seconds of dedicated, _talented_ care and attention to Natsuki’s needs before she replies to her.

“It’s actually really hard to do anything with it? It’s really thick and you need a _lot_ of gel.”

“She should just keep it down. It looks good.”

“I said she could try an undercut?” At some point Ryo and her just started catching up with each other mid-sex – and it’s not like the sex is bad, but half the time she and Ryo hang out at home it’s listening to whatever new records they’ve bought this week, and the other half it’s—this. And you’ve gotta shut up while listening to music, so it kind of makes sense the small talk would fill the other half of their time together. It’s—nice. Reassuring; relaxing. The conversation flows a lot more freely when it’s Ryo eating her out, though.

Fuck Ryo and her mouth’s diverse skillset. Did her parents have her play the flute as a kid, too? Does that even help with pussy life skills?

Nat’s brought back to reality by a sudden unexpected graze of Ryo’s teeth against her clit, and it’s something that should make her gasp or moan or something, but by the time she catches Ryo’s face again, it’s right back in pussyface position, and Natsuki ends up _laughing_.

“Okay, something is definitely up. What’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s the pussyface. Sorry, I just can’t deal with…”

“With the pussyface?”

“With the pussyface.”

“Like, the face when a girl goes down on you and you can’t see her mouth and she’s like, staring really intently at the middle distance?”

“Yeah, but for me it’s when you look me in the eyes—shit, uh.” That came out romantic in a way Nat isn’t totally sure how to follow up on. “Like, you’re always staring up at me while talking while going down.” Put it like that, and Ryo sounds like a multitasking genius, and honestly she kind of is one, but Natsuki doesn’t need to _remind_ her of that.

“What, so I’m the only person with pussyface?”

“What? No. I mean. We all have pussyface. It’s just…” Natsuki has been low-key documenting pussyface for a while. She’s thought a lot about it. “Like, because you’re so calm it looks like a mask? I mean, I guess it does for everyone.” She’s not really getting her argument to much of a point, but hopefully Ryo kind of knows what she means. She’s got faith in her.

“So if we all have it, does that make you Pussy Kamen Rider?”

“Ryo, that fucking sucks. You fucking suck—“ and then Ryo sucks on _her_ and Natsuki groans for at least three different reasons, and Ryo keeps going until she has to break for air to do something _very_ important.

“Because you know. You ride a bike.” Explaining the goddamn joke, naturally.

“Yeah, I got it. It sucks.”

“Rough crowd.” But not a hard to please one, Natsuki thinks to herself as Ryo digs her a little deeper, hitting _just_ that spot. Honestly, Natsuki doesn’t _need_ surprises, just someone who does what she likes well, and Ryo’s exactly that. Ryo’s probably the reason she likes half of what she likes, though, so… maybe that’s not a fair comparison.

But god, she can’t get over the pussyface.

“Hey.” Natsuki squeezes her hand one more time, and moves to let go, trying to pull free of Ryo’s pretty strong grip. “I can’t...” _I can’t get off because you’re making me laugh and I really appreciate that but it’s not sexy laughing_ , but that sounds dumb. “Can’t let you just do all the work. Lemme do you, too.”

Ryo seems to essentially ignore her words, though; her eyes are closed for a little bit, working Natsuki’s body like she knows exactly how it works – which she does, and that makes it even more frustrating.

“Ryo?” She tugs at her hand again, but it’s not working. Ryo’s squeezing even tighter now, until she lets go for just a second so she can grab a tight hold of Natsuki’s wrist instead, lips separating from Nat’s pussy just so she can kiss at her thighs instead…

And then leave just a tiny little bite, but fuck, it _hurts_.

“Not until you get off.” Ryo’s voice is a _growl_ right now. It’s never particularly high, but this isn’t ‘friend to children and weird about photoshoots’ Ryo between her legs. It’s ‘screaming at the audience, foot on the speaker, looking at Natsuki dead in the eye across the dark club’ Ryo, and she pulls at Natsuki’s arm so they _have_ to look right at each other. Ryo’s not talking right now as she trails right back up Nat’s thigh, to where she was before, and her gaze _burns_. Natsuki wants to look away because holy shit, she doesn’t want to _blush_ in front of Ryo. That’d be _lame_.

“A-aww,” Natsuki mumbles, trying to sound in control, but that’s fading. “Did I bruise your ego too much?” The response being silence lets her know she’s pretty much on the money, and Ryo’s not gonna deny it, but so what? She’s going to pay back Natsuki double, and make Natsuki admit she’s the best she’s ever had, and there’s suddenly an arm lifting up her unbitten thigh, Ryo wrapping around her and pulling her closer. Natsuki can’t see her eyes any more, and… god, that just makes it easier. She doesn’t have anything to prove, she can just throw her head back and accept it, accept everything, pant and gasp and know that Ryo only finally lets go of her wrist because she knows Natsuki will bury it in her hair instead, finally surrendering all that dumb shit like pride and self-dependence and just arch her back and let Ryo be part of her and—

Thank fuck she came really, really hard, so she didn’t have to think about how she really _is_ a sap.

“Hey.”

“What?”

They’ve cooled down a little now, Ryo having let go of her a little, her head just kind of resting on Natsuki’s thigh, presumably smiling up at her… except Nat can’t see, because her pussy’s in the way.

“Love you.” And just so Natsuki gets the picture, Ryo places her chin on Natsuki’s thigh just so Natsuki can see the _grin_ on her face.

“…love you too.”

* * *

 

Of all the beds she’s had sex on, Rina’s always stands out to Natsuki. It’s a cheap-ass-seeming single bed that Rina could probably genuinely have made herself, covered in the pinkest (and occasionally leopard print) sheets, and with an ever-changing number of Ciao Kumas on it. That’s nothing too weird by itself, but what really gets to her are two particular Ciao Kumas - the classic pair, in classic colours and classic design, on the side of the bed against the wall, except they’re _giant_ , each about half her height. When she’s lying on the bed, they scare the _shit_ out of her.

There’s something about their smiles that looks insanely creepy from below, and they look heavy enough that if one of them fell on her while she was sleeping, she could legit see herself being smothered to death by one of them. What a way to go, crushed to death by a mascot character.

“C’mon, Nat~ Look at me, yeah?”

Then again, not that different to her current situation.

“Or are the bears hotter than me? Damn, didn’t know you’re inna that…you kinky.”

“I don’t want to fuck the Ciao Kumas…” She hates that she even had to say those words.

“Hey, well, I got somethin’ else your mouth could be doin’~” Natsuki turns her gaze from the bears to look up at Rina – who’s currently about the same height as them, actually – on her knees, straddling Natsuki’s shoulders and slowly moving forwards. Her freshly removed panties – pink and silky in the front, the sides thin black lace – are held between her finger and thumb – and her pussy is mere inches from Natsuki’s face.

“You sure do—“ She’s silenced by Rina reaching down and placing a thumb in her mouth, almost gripping onto her face for leverage as she shuffles forwards. Half of the time the balled-up panties in her other hand ends up in one of their mouths, but this time  what Rina wants is clear – and she’d already gotten Nat on the bed and indirectly pinned by her bony knees before she even bothered asking if Natsuki wanted that pussy on her face. Not that no was an answer she was going to take, but still.

“It ain’t just something you’re gonna do for me an’ I’m gonna be all grateful tho’, Nat~ I’m gonna make you werk for it today…” She’s almost laughing as she tells her, and Natsuki can tell she’s excited about this; which is cute, of course, but also _scary_. Rina’s fun when you can tell what she’s going to do, but when you can’t, she almost scares Natsuki more than anyone else in Enjin. There’s no-one else who purrs and giggles just like her, in a way that makes her seem so cute and innocent, just before she drops her pussy right onto your face, and expects you to _eat_.

Natsuki takes a deep breath in advance, because she’s pretty sure she knows what’s coming.

Rina has talked multiple times about starting the day with fruits and yoghurt to make down there taste good, and as much as her and Takumi took the piss out of the idea, Natsuki can’t deny that Rina tastes… different to the others. She doesn’t want to say ‘sweeter’ because that sounds dumb, but if she could only eat one pussy for the rest of her life, it’d be Rina’s. Preferably, mind you, not having it fucking ground down onto her face, Rina forcing her in place to make sure that Nat eats her treat, but rockers can’t be choosers.

“C’mooon, I ain’t gonna get off just usin’ yer face like a bike seat, yah? Licky-licky, Natsuki~” It takes a second for Nat to adjust, but Rina gets what she asks for as Natsuki’s tongue traces her slit, before getting in there. It seems Rina likes it – she chuckles all cute, letting out a long “Oooooh~” and keeping her restless shaking hips still for a few moments. “There we go~ Nnh, damn, yanno there’s a reason you’re my fave.”

The other nice thing about eating Rina’s pussy? She praises the hell out of you for doing it. Maybe she just likes having a hot girl go down on her (go… up? Considering the position, but--) and wants to return the favour, but Natsuki always gets told that she’s the best, that she’s _soooo_ good at this; and it’s not like she’s not not good, but she’s not entirely sure what makes her tongue that much better than anyone else’s. Maybe she just tries harder?

“That ain’t enuff, tho’…” Not hard enough, apparently. Rina puts a little more of her (very slight) weight on Natsuki’s face, the cushion under her head at least stopping her neck from hurting as much as it could. It _does_ make it easier to eat this way, getting a little deeper into Rina, her clit now brushing up against parts of Natsuki’s face—but it _is_ a little harder to breathe. Whatever, she can deal, and when Rina actually _moans_ this time, there’s something pretty satisfying about that. Makes her want to tease her, just a little bit.

“Mhmh… lhhh hmmm?”

“…uh…? –hey, actually, do that again, yer lips felt kinna nice right there.”

“Mmhm! Hhhlhh…” Teasing someone doesn’t work out when you’re muffled by—shit, by pussyface, the curse _follows_ her. Not that it’s easy to make Rina blush when she _can_ , but this is rough. In fact, all that’s happening is Rina’s getting off more, which is still _good_ , but—

“Yahhh, Nat, that’s it, ooh… mmh~” Rina looks down at her and makes eye contact in a way that makes Natsuki _worried_. It’s a face of _this’ good, but gimme just a bit more_ , and that means Rina’s  gonna push her face even more in there, and that means—

“Hey, c’mon, I know ya can go the distance~ You like this! You love a cute girl needin’ you soooo bad that she’s gonna end up a moanin’ mess over you and she don’t care who sees~” Two long, glittery nails press against the side of Natsuki’s head, gliding over her scalp, and sliding up a little further; they scratch her a little, cup behind her head, and Natsuki’s already looking up pleadingly at her to stop here – but Rina’s grinning back down, tongue sticking out of her mouth, and the gigantic Ciao Kumas look just as mocking. She feels like she’s been  beaten down in an alleyway, and Rina’s about to deliver the final blow, and when she _grabs_ the tuft of hair on Natsuki’s head - _Rina, if you even_ **_touch_ ** _that you’re dead -_ Natsuki kind of freaks out.

She’s fucking mad, actually, and she wants Rina _off_ her, but right now, all she can do is writhe under her.

Her head’s twisting as she tries to look Rina in the face – but Rina’s looking at the headboard now, enjoying herself a _lot_. As anorexic as the blonde looks half the time, though, she’s _strong_ , and the facesit-hairgrab pin keeps Natsuki firmly under her control. She’s there to eat, make Rina feel good, and everything else? Hey, that’ll come later~

“Nnh, dang, you’re gettin’ pretty wild there… nnf, Nat, that feels goooood, though~ Love it when ya get a lil’ mad at me!” Her hand moves again – what was a grip on Natsuki’s plume now moves to mussing it up and pushing it down, and taking a real fistful of it as she moves her hips too. For all her anger and attempts to resist, Natsuki hasn’t really… stopped eating her out, like part of her knows that the sooner she makes Rina come the sooner Rina’ll stop fucking around and _bullying_ her like this. “Oh—oh, yeah~” She’s not even focusing on Natsuki any more, staring at the headboard as she’s getting off nearly as hard as she’s pulling Natsuki’s hair. Her whole body’s shaking as she pants loudly, riding Natsuki’s face into the bed – and after a few seconds where Natsuki genuinely _can’t breathe_ with how Rina’s leaning forward, her hips finally stop pressing down so hard.

“Woah… yah, like I said, you’re the freakin’ poyo, Nat~” She reluctantly releases Natsuki’s hair, to which Natsuki immediately turns her head to the side, sputtering and taking a deep, _deep_ breath – she’s tempted to bite Rina’s thigh to teach her a lesson, but she needs to not be dead first.

“Y-yeah… I am…” Recovery complete, Nat turns back up to glare at Rina for _everything she just did_ , but Rina looks pretty non-concerned, shuffling back on her knees to dismount the girl under her’s body. “Also, don’t fucking do that to my hair, Rina! Seriously!”

“Aww… but ya looked like you were into it? Like, you definitely _acted_ like ya were.” She can’t tell if Rina’s playing dumb  or if she actually is this much of a horny idiot (both are possible, honestly) but no matter how much she gives Rina evils, all she gets is a curious pout in response. “C’mon, be more _fun_ , Nat~”

“…I mean, it looked like you _had_ fun, at least?” Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

“Ooh, you _know_ it, babe~ So like, that didn’t tire you out? So we can do loooads more?” Rina drops onto the bed, giving Natsuki the rare experience of a girl actually smaller than her cuddling up to her side. It’s nice, okay.

“Hey, I got my revenge to take.”

“Woah… someone’s gettin’ steamy! Hehe. Love ya, Nat~” She leans over, places a little peck on Natsuki’s cheek, and grins right at her. “You got enough in you to do me, say… five times?”

\--oh, god, she forgot Rina was this much effort. “How does Takumi cope with you…?”Natsuki asks, passing it off as a joke while she forces a pretty fake smile.

“Oh, well, see, Takumin eats ass. That counts fer a lot.”

* * *

“There’s, uh, a lot of straps.”

“Y’know what I say – if you’re gonna buy, you’ve gotta buy quality.” Aki’s not wrong, but the sex toy looks like some military grade thing – of course it’s not actually, because why the fuck would the military make strapons – and Natsuki’s been watching her buckle up for the best part of two minutes now. Technically long enough to tell Aki she’s not feeling it, but there hasn’t been a second where Aki hasn’t been pinning her. Sometimes it’s a strong hand to Nat’s shoulder or arm, sometimes it’s her leg laid across Nat’s stomach or legs in a way that looks casual but is clearly some kind of deeply technical CQC hold for when you want to reload your gun while restraining an enemy combatant.

It’s weird, because while the rest of them feel like they’ve got an agenda in taking the shit out of Nat, Aki’s just grinning and having fun every time they do it. Less bullying, and more just the inherent knowledge that she’s on top and she gets to throw scrawny lil’ Nat around and make her bite the pillow and in a way it doesn’t feel _so_ bad when Aki does it because there’s none of that underlying ‘fuck you, Kimura’. More just… ‘I’m fucking you, Kimura!’

She’d be probably totally fine with all this if the strapon wasn’t kind of huge and also a shade of green that’s honestly kind of strange. Like Aki’s about to fuck her with a cucumber, or—

“Wait, is that meant to be camo?”

“For when you’re doing it in the bushes!” It’s 100% Aki-logic, but Natsuki can’t imagine wearing _that_ in public. Or at all. At least it sort of fits the size of Aki’s frame. “But legitimately, the straps are important! I used to have this cheaper one and it kind of chafed and slid down my hips, and eventually it just broke.”

“…broke?”

“Yeah, the straps snapped. It’s like that Well PSG I showed you—“

“The paintball gun?”

“It’s airsoft! Not paintball! Y’know, the one with the spring that snapped, and…” Aki rambles for a little bit, Natsuki just kind of nodding on at her. Aki’s such an absolute nerd that it’s kind of… cute? Like she wants to pat her on the head and squeeze her muscles and compliment how strong she is. (And honestly, she can’t say she’s not gone full music nerd on Ryo while motorboating her before, so it’s not like she can _judge_.) “But what I mean is, shoddy stuff breaks, and it ends up rough for everyone. This baby, on the other hand…” She  slaps her hip, the well-lubed-up ( _thank fuck_ ) dildo bobbing in response. “This is just right for me.”

“I can’t believe you’re a fucking strapon-head too.” Natsuki looks incredulously up at her and chuckles, Aki laughing a little in response, and then immediately lining herself up against Natsuki and suddenly Natsuki isn’t laughing so much any more. “Nnh--!! Hey, Aki, hold up—“

But Aki doesn’t, grabbing onto Natsuki’s shoulders and pushing _harder_ , and not waiting a second before pulling out and working into a rhythm that feels like it’s natural to her. It almost feels like she’s doing pressups on top of Natsuki, except that doesn’t sound hot – but these are ex-military ten one-hundred-reps-a-day decathalon-training pressups, and Aki’s bringing the entire weight of her strong body to bear against her with every thrust. Nat tries to push against her, to slow her down just a bit, but she feels fucking _powerless_ against Aki, and all she can do is grab at the navy sheets of the bed instead.

“Aki, that’s—fuck, you can’t do that without telling me—“ The ‘straps breaking’ thing suddenly makes sense, Aki’s strong thighs bulking up as she propels herself forwards; she’s in her stride now, and makes time to look back down at Natsuki with a big old grin.

“Pretty good, huh?” The fucking nerve -- well, it’s not like you can be a member of Enjin without bottomless, secretly-totally-founded-but-still-irritatingly-self-assured confidence. Except Nat doesn’t feel any of that confidence right now, because Aki’s knees are shifting a little more apart with every thrust and moving her own legs with them, and being naked next to Aki’s ripped body is humbling enough as it is but having your legs spread and your hips hammered by her is even _worse_ for Natsuki’s ego.

“Y-yeah, but—you could slow down or let me adjust or something or—f-fuck, Aki, oh my god—“ This has to be disobeying orders, right? She doesn’t want to pull the corny military shit on the girl who could legitimately snap her neck but god at this rate her hips are going to be literally dead. She’ll have to show up to tomorrow’s recording and sit down on the seat and cross her legs and pretend it’s because she’s feeling folksy and not because Aki completely destroyed her. Aki doesn’t look like she’d comply, anyway – she looks down at Nat like that request kind of hurt, and it’s hard to turn down Aki when she’s being so eager. Not exactly a puppy, but she’s got that eager to please look in her eye, and Natsuki can’t meet it. “Just… nnh, screw it, do what you want…”

“Roger that!” Holy shit, she is corny, but at least she slows down for a second before leaning in and wrapping her arms around Natsuki and pretty much picking her off the bed, powerful arms holding her tight as she continues to thrust into Nat in a way that feels like it’d be pretty much impossible if it wasn’t for her rock hard core—

Maybe she has a thing for Aki’s muscles. They’re definitely better than Takumi’s, at least.

“Hey, Natsuki?”

“It’s… you’re doing good…” And those are the words Aki wants to hear, kissing messily at Natsuki’s face as she feels herself getting… close? She’s not sure if it’s an orgasm or just literally being so worn out that she wants to pass out, but either sounds pretty fucking good right now—so she digs her nails (untrimmed, because... it’s Aki, so… _anyway_.) into Aki’s tensed back, doesn’t even try to think of _anything_ as Aki takes her, and pretty much just _screams_.

(Aki chose an apartment with good sound proofing because, y’know, _tactical advantage_.)

There’s a blank before she feels the softness of the bed against her back again, still breathing hard, her face feeling like it’s kind of messed up right now, and Aki’s beaming down at her as she starts to pull out. _Holy shit, Aki_.

“…I… I don’t think I can walk?”

“Ah! Need me to carry you somewhere?” No, Aki, that does not sound in any way helpful or Not Deeply Embarrassing.

“Give me like… ten minutes. And a drink. Not a protein shake.” Aki nods, pulls off her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Sure thing! Love you, Natsuki.” With the formalities done with, and the strapon still attached to her in a way that looks really _dumb_ when she stands up, she heads to her lead-lined fridge to get some energy drink, and Nat rolls over, hiding her red face in the pillow.

The bad bit about Aki being so sweet is that Natsuki can’t even be mad about being completely wrecked by her.

* * *

When Natsuki and Takumi ride, they _ride_. They aren’t kids any more. Just doing laps around the freeway and getting chased by a cop who’s excited to have _something_ to do for once for a couple of miles is for the easily amused and the naïve. But experienced women of the wind like them? They just drive as far as they can on one tank of gas, and whoever’s in front at the time chooses what junction they go down, what exit they take. Sometimes Nat tells Syoko and the other kids about the time the two of them rode the whole way to Osaka one night, and honestly when you tell the story that many times, you start to believe it actually happened.

This time, though, she’s not sure where they ended up. It’s not that late – only about three in the morning – but they haven’t seen any shoreline in a couple of hours, and they don’t really know this bit of Nagano (probably Nagano, at least) too well; when they passed a motel, they shared a defeated nod and pulled in, willing to call it quits for the night. It’s pretty frustrating when they get dead-end rides like these – the more successful Enjin and Natsuki’s other projects become, the less chances the two of them have to do this.

Right now, though, Takumi seems pretty desperate to work out that frustration.

“Nnh.” Natsuki’s up against the wall, pinned _hard_ against it by Takumi’s own body – and for extra insurance, Takumi’s got one of her arms behind her back, held there pretty tight. Okay, it fucking _hurts_ , but they both know her complaining isn’t going to make Takumi stop that. “You got something you wanna say to me?”

“Nah.” Takumi’s already undoing her belt, grabbing at Natsuki’s crotch through the leather of her riding pants. She’s called Nat a pussy for wearing them before, and in response Natsuki said at least she had enough self-respect to not ride a motorcycle in a tiny bikini, and neither of them can remember if they had a fistfight or made out after that. Probably both? Probably. “Ain’t the time for talking… you really want the people next door to hear me call you a bitch, Kimura?”

“Then maybe don’t fuck me up against the wall?”

Takumi raises an eyebrow, not that Natsuki can see it. “…you wanna do it against the window instead?” She yanks Natsuki’s entire body back against her, making her arm jolt and her wince a little in pain, before turning Natsuki to face the window out of the room in a way that feels pretty much like she’d actually do it.

“—the hell? No, Takumi, seriously, bad idea—shit, that hurts, c’mon… Takumi!” Trying to talk Takumi out of being an asshole is like trying to tell a concrete wall to stop being hard – pointless, really dumb, and not really what you actually want out of it.

“You gotta make up your mind. Window or wall.” The pause means she’s got enough time to finish half-unzipping Nat’s pants, her large hand sliding under the waistband of Natsuki’s boxers and forcing the zip the rest of the way down in the process. She runs her finger over Natsuki’s slit, but that’s it for now. It’s like she’s giving Natsuki an incentive to make up her mind, a fucked up promise that if she doesn’t choose one or the other she’s not getting any tonight, and she _hates_ that she’s going along with it.

“The wall, dumbass.”

“Thought you didn’t want that.”

“What I didn’t want was you running your mouth.” Takumi snorts when she hears this, but doesn’t waste any time in slamming Natsuki back up against the wall, hard enough that if there _is_ anyone next door they totally just heard that. Her hand shifts up, raw and rough fingers made sore by their hours-long ride pressing against Natsuki’s pussy – and once Takumi’s sure Nat can’t break away, she slides them right into her. Her hands are big, and calloused, and they feel a certain way that no-one else’s does. They feel kind of… right.

It takes a lot of focus from Natsuki to not be loud (because she _is_ loud, and she knows it, and everyone tells her it all the damn time), and she kind of wishes she had something to bite on, but Takumi’s left hand is busy locking her arm in place so no luck there.

“Wanna scream, huh?”

Okay, first off, she doesn’t scream, she… shouts? Yeah, that sounds… a bit better. Kinda? Second—“Maybe if you were better at this?”

“Pretty hard to be better than me.” But she replies to Natsuki’s taunt, grinding against Nat’s ass and pulling Nat’s hips away from the wall, making their bodies fit together a little better. It actually isn’t too comfortable – her legs are tired and her ass hurts from being on a bike for several hours – but the feeling when they press together is _nice_.

And it also makes Nat feel even smaller compared to Takumi than she usually does.

“I think you like that, yeah? Damn, Nat, you’re so easy…” There’s no real sexy lilt or seductive tone to Takumi’s voice – just her usual brash, confident self, doing her best to prove how in control she is. “I remember you used to fight back some… not that it took a lot to take you down, heh.”

If Takumi’s going to be like _this_ , then there’s only one thing to do, Nat thinks. It’s just a case of fighting fire with fire, and saying the meanest possible thing she can to Takumi.

“Good thing I’m here, right?”

“…huh?”

For all their shit-talking tonight, the whole sequence of getting off their bikes, asking the tired but sleepily smiling person at the desk for a room until morning, them getting into the room and Takumi immediately pouncing on Natsuki and pushing the smaller, weaker biker around, and now this – this is the first time Natsuki’s gone right for Takumi’s throat, right at where she’s weak.

“You honestly think you’re some lone wolf?”

“Hell you trying to say?”

“That you couldn’t have come out this far without me with you.”

“…yeah? Why?” The little pause belies how close Nat’s driving in – and the fact Takumi fingers her harder, trying to show off just how good she is, makes it fucking _obvious_ that it’s working. She only makes an effort to show how easily she can handle Natsuki when she’s just about to eat shit, pretty much.

“Iunno. Maybe there isn’t any meaning if you don’t have someone else seeing you riding into the wind? Maybe screwing me in a motel is the _reward_ for you?”

“…s-shut the hell up, Nat. Fuck off.” Is it bad that she loves that little crack in Takumi’s voice?  She doesn’t care either way, honestly – and the fact that Takumi’s nerves and increasing levels of being pissed off just makes her press back harder, the arm behind Natsuki’s back now in a legit hold and her hand twisting and curling to try and make Nat scream… hey, that’s just a bonus on the side.

“I won’t tell Rina that you actually got feelings deep down, promise--” That seems to have pushed Takumi over the edge, though, because she lets go of Natsuki’s arm and places her free hand somewhere else—the back of Nat’s head, pressing it against the wall and slowly sliding her hand up, until the tips of her fingers run through Natsuki’s hair, gripping her skull. “—no, don’t you fucking _dare_.”

“Maybe you should stop sayin’ dumb crap, then.”

“And maybe you shouldn’t react like I’m dead on the mark.” She’s totally got Takumi dead to rights, but Takumi’s also way too stubborn and stupid to admit that, so all Natsuki gets for that is Takumi’s hand inching ever closer to the front of her head, about to touch her precious hair and fuck it up even more than getting pressed against the wall did. Her hand hasn’t stopped, even for a second – Natsuki’s pretty sure Takumi’s taken the chance to get another finger in there but she’s barely even thinking about each _part_ of Takumi fucking her as she is the whole _experience_. Takumi’s a physical person, someone who goes more with her heart than her head, and Natsuki respects that as much as she thinks it makes Takumi the stupidest person she knows.

_But when they handle it right, and everything lines up, there’s…_

“Takumi…” She turns her head to the side, half in self hair defence and half to actually look Takumi in the face. Her own cheeks are red and her lips are parted, and she gives her only worthy rival a wink.

_There’s that really shitty feeling that being Takumi’s little spoon isn’t actually the worst thing ever, okay_.

“…the hell…” Takumi doesn’t look away because that’d be _weak_ , but just so she doesn’t have to look at Natsuki she pulls in close for an awkward, kind of clumsy, but rough and _good_ kiss, the two of them twisting their necks in ways that don’t feel right so they can meet each other’s lips, hand going from Natsuki’s head to her chin to grip her close to her waist and  pull her in _tight_. Fuck it if the neighbors hear them, they’ll just ride off tomorrow morning before anyone ever knows they were here.

She tries to twist her head even more so that she can offer her neck up to Takumi, letting her go in for the bites she loves giving so much – but the position’s a bit too awkward, and Takumi only manages a few half-hearted sucks before taking Natsuki’s lips again, working Natsuki harder and harder until—

“Takumi, I’m gonna…”

“…you wanna be loud, huh?”

“Mhm.” Natsuki nods, a rare moment of pure honesty, and Takumi reaches up to place her hand over Natsuki’s mouth in a way that’s nearly sincere. Maybe it really _is_ sincere, in a way.

“Go on, then.” It takes about a second for Takumi to pick up her pace again, the weight of her whole body pushing Natsuki down, and with a tremble and a moan and, yeah, probably a _scream_ Natsuki loses it, squeezing down on Takumi’s fingers in a way that earns a gasp from the thug too. Maybe Takumi’s low-key surprised she managed to pull that off herself – but that’d probably require a bit too much self-awareness on her part.

She continues to fuck Natsuki, a little more gently now, until she takes both her hands away. Nat kind of has to use to the wall to get herself fully standing again, turning to Takumi with a pretty satisfied grin.

“They haven’t complained yet, so…” Natsuki suggests, this time eyeing up the bed just for the comfort factor more than anything.

“We keep going until they do?”

“You got it!” The two of them share a laugh, Takumi throwing a playful punch at Natsuki’s arm before wrapping an arm around her and almost throwing her right onto the bed.

“You’re always up for more. I gotta say, I…” Takumi pauses again, looking away a bit and wiping a finger over her lip. “I kinda… love that? Like, love that ‘bout you. In a way. …fuck.”

“…then I guess there’s a lot about me to love?” This is… romantic. Sorta. Awkward.

“Heh. Sure, I’d say so.” And Natsuki swears she sees an honest to god smile on Takumi’s face, right before a hand pins down her shoulder and she remembers that for them, 3AM is a hell of an early night.

* * *

“Do I… do I _look_ like a bottom to you two? Be real, but also _honest_.”

Saki and Manami flank Natsuki at either side of the counter, Saki once again not getting ID’d in a bar (but still ordering orange juice, because she has standards) while Natsuki and Manami down beers.

“You are pretty small.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, I think it’s kind of oppressive to force people into top and bottom categories, so--“

“Yeah, Saki, I’m aware.” Pretty big words coming from a hard bottom, Natsuki thinks.

The two of them are never the best people to go to when she has an issue, but unlike the fellow members of her main band, Hard Meteoritez don’t try to sleep with her at every opportunity – which is fine, honest, she probably prefers it that way, definitely.

“Maybe you need to be big—stronger. Stronger than them.” Manami cuts herself off as soon as she can tell a glare from Natsuki is coming, but it doesn’t stop her getting an elbow to her side.

“I’m not good at that, okay? Like, whatever, I don’t care if Takumi calls me a womanlet, I just—I’m just not _entirely_ a bottom. That’s all.” She looks into her drink, recounting all the times she made Ryo moan instead.

“No, but, think about it, Natsuki. Your position _is_ fluid. You worry you’re a ‘bottom’, but all these girls are throwing themselves at you!”

“Yeah, on top of me.”

“No, no! Like… they really _need_ you, don’t they? They have a lot of respect for you, in a way. Like you’re irreplaceable to them.”

“Hey, actually, Saki’s got a point here. I’ve seen how most of them act around you, and believe me, the power’s in _your_ hands. If you tell any of those girls ‘no’, you better believe they’ll be knocking at your door the next morning with some rare record you wanted as a make-up gift. Surprised you never noticed.” Manami shrugs, taking a big gulp of her drink.

“So you think, in a weird roundabout way, I’m the one in charge?” It’s… actually a kind of nice thought, in a way. Pretty reassuring. Sure, getting bullied by her bandmates doesn’t sting any less, but what Manami says actually rings true. Yeah, this is _good_.

“Yeah, exactly! So, Natsuki, it’s really important you don’t abuse the power you have over those women—“ Saki gives her a very intense look as she tells her this, and Natsuki wonders how relationships are ever going to work for the girl.

“I deserve some payback, honestly.”

“Haha, if you think you can get it.”Manami speaks with more authority, but Natsuki isn’t sure she likes that either.

“Way to build me up to knock me down.”

“Just trying to work you up a little, that’s all.”

“I can do that myself! I’m my own top.”

Neither of the other two reply, looking at each other across the counter, and Nat feels a _chill._

“…well, since you keep on talking about that…”

“You think we should find out for ourselves, Yoshioka?”

Two fairly large hands land on each of Natsuki’s shoulders, and she looks from side to side, her smile shaky and quickly fading.

“You guys… better be joking.”

“Only one way to find out, right?” Manami reaches up, wrapping an arm around Natsuki’s neck and pulling her in close—and as if feeling some kind of premonition from the future, Nat already feels her entire body ache.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this was an amazing idea by a friend that I took way too far bc i cant write anything in a concise manner. anyway i hope you enjoyed it! i don't think Natsuki is a fixed bottom personally but The Music Nerd Getting Rough-housed By The Jocks (And Also Ryo) is just. fun.
> 
> bc dem uke natsuki plot bunnies... >///> \-- im sorry you had to read that
> 
> (i promise i'll write something actually darinatsu some day)


End file.
